Users desire to receive high definition (HD) or ultra-high definition (UHD) video content over the Internet. The current state of the Internet supports streaming of HD or UHD quality video, but many problems are caused by limited end-to-end bandwidth, uncertainty in throughput, and uncertainty in delays. Internet networks accelerate delivery of the video content by including caches at various places in networks and utilizing the bandwidth of cache hosts. Early systems like Coolstream have been deployed to carry live broadcasting of popular programs (for example, the World Cup soccer games and the Chinese new year gala) to a large number of users by localizing the traffic when possible and exploring overlay paths that are not congested.